Personal communications devices are becoming more and more essential to individual users, and are often carried and used on a nearly continuous basis. For example, a user may be checking email or texting while walking, or using navigational features of a device while driving.
Personal communications devices are also increasingly being equipped with different types of input and sensors. Many such devices have one or more cameras for photography and video recording. Devices also commonly have microphones and speakers for two-way communications, media playback, and other uses. Other types of sensors may include touch-sensitive screens, keyboards, buttons, surface sensors, thermometers, altimeters, gyroscopes, accelerometers, global positioning sensors, compasses, radio receivers, optical sensors, and so forth, as well as logic for utilizing the information reported by these various sensors.